Everything comes full circle
by leuska
Summary: Set about a year after TM. The O'Connels are living in London and everything is perfect and peacefull. Evelyn just discovered she is pregnant and thats when things start to get complicated.And what has Evies new boss to do with it?
1. What are you grinning at like mad?

**Summary: **Set about a year after TM. The O'Connels are living in London and everything is perfect and peacefull. Evelyn just discovered she is pregnant and thats when things start to get complicated.

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Pitty, isn't it?

**Acknowledgements: **I want to thank PurplePebble22 for everything she has done for me and this story, you are the best hon. Also thanx to Rosie-bec, who helped as well. Some higher force bless these sweet gals.

**Everything comes full circle**

Chapter 1 - What are you grinning at like mad?

by Liz Parker

Everything was perfect. They had a nice quiet dinner in a small London restaurant they both loved so much and just an hour ago, she gave him the news. Of course he was surprised. Who wouldn't be? Not that it wouldn't be possible. They were married, for Christ's sake, they loved each other madly and...well, they did all the things young married couples do. But still, it didn't cross his mind he would become a father. A father.

Ok, maybe it did. Maybe even more than once. Right, ok, now and then, he was literally daydreaming about it: him, Evie and a small kiddo running around their big house, unintentionally breaking things, bringing mud inside and making a lot of noise.

But right now, here, today, so real and near at the moment, it scared the hell out of him. The feeling of responsibility hit him with all its strength and after the immediate joy came the self-doubt. Was he really ready? Could he take care of a child? Be there for him or her for the rest of their lives? Could he do that? And what about Evie? Would he be able to fulfil her expectations? As husband, partner, friend and father of her child... his child. Yes, this definitely changes everything. Not in a bad way, but changes.

And still, despite all the self-doubt, he couldn't help it, he felt he was the luckiest man under the sun and the moon today.

"Honey? Are you alright?" Came a worried voice from across the table. "You are so quiet."

He could see the concern rising in her eyes. Rick quickly took her hand and squeezed it. He gave her a little smile and started to play with her fingers, pretending to be observing her wedding band in order to win some time to come up with a good response. Nothing came though, only a big sigh.

"I am so sorry Evie, I got lost in my thoughts." She twisted her hand so that it now laid over his.

"Care to share?" Evelyn asked playfully and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well..." He didn't want to ruin this otherwise perfect evening with his doubts and concerns. But hey, this was Evelyn, Evie, his angel, his friend, his soulmate. He gave in.

"First I want to tell you that today, you made me the luckiest man in England. " She gave him a big smile. "On the other hand, the news made me a bit afraid...and doubtful..." the smile faded a little. "No, no! You get me wrong! I don't doubt you, nor our child, I doubt myself." She raised her eyebrows. "I am concerned about our future, afraid about you, the child, me being a father, be there 24/7 for a small being to whom I shall be dad I never really knew myself, I am afraid to screw up, not to meet your expectations." To his surprise, she gave him her most sweet smile. And a dazzling long kiss followed. After a moment, they broke apart, both speechless, just enjoying the moment.

"Darling, ..." started Evelyn. "That was one of the sweetest things you ever told me." He gave her a curious look, so she explained. "You just showed how much you care. You know that you are going to be a father for just about 70 minutes and you are already thinking about future far far away. That is very sweet, but you really don't have to worry. I and the baby are great and we also don't have to worry about the money," she grinned and lowered her voice "there is plenty of it even for our grand children." He returned her conspiratorial smile.

"Yeah, good old Benny left us a nice wedding gift." It still felt strange Benny was no longer amongst the living. Rick knew him for so long that even now, it seemed like Benny was somewhere out there, trying to trick another clueless tourists.

"Besides, you already exceeded ALL my expectations." Evie said in a seductive voice and continued in a more serious tone. "Rick, honey, if you be just half a father of what kind of husband you are, our child is going to love you beyond all measures. As do I." She bent over the table and gave him one of her not-so-innocent kisses. After they parted, they just kept looking at each other for a while, enjoying each others presence.

Evie looked beautiful today. Not that any other day would be much different, but it was obvious that today she made herself extra pretty for her husband. Rick knew that and he had to confess he enjoyed it, all the effort just for him. Her hair was now just a little bit shorter than it used to be when they met and she hadn't the fringe anymore. Most of the time, she wore her hair free, like today, for example. She knew Rick liked it that way.

Still, when going to museum, she wore long skirts, appropriate blouses, cardigans, hair tight in a bun, though some unruly curls always found their way to fall down her face. And Rick had to confess, again, that he enjoyed this "working" style very much. It was at least making him less jealous. Yes, he was jealous. Really terribly sometimes, but he couldn't help it. His wife was indeed a hot chick and he knew men way better than her, hell, he was one of them. And he also knew that some male thoughts and fantasies were shared by all of them. He remembered something. He once said that she was not a total loss. Aw, definitely NOT a total loss.

Rick was so deep in his own thoughts, that he didn't notice his glassy eyes, nor the large grin that was quickly spreading through his whole face. And even when it looked there was no place for more teeth on his face, it still grew larger.

"What?" came a sharp question. Evelyn was watching him, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Nothing." Came the unbelievable answer.

"Rick!"

"Hmm?"

"What are you grinning at like mad?"

"Nothing." He was teasing her now.

"Liar! You tell me this instant!" she reached across the table and punched him in the arm.

"Hey! That hurt! Can't a man have his secrets?"

"Not with me."

"Why do you think you are so special?"

"Because I am your wife." Now that sounded familiar...

"..." No response.

"Riiiiiick!" She pulled out her bottom lip. This woman really knew all kinds of tricks. He almost couldnt resist.

"What do I get if I tell you?" She was growing impatient. And also a bit annoyed, she had to confess.

"You get my dessert."

"That's it? Your dessert? We haven't even ordered it yet! C'mon, can't you think about something better?" he said in a playful tone. He was teasing her and she knew that. They were playing this game often and usually she enjoyed it, but somehow not today. Why didn't he want to tell her? Why did they have to play this hide-and-seek game? Her glumness and anger grew and before she could stop herself, she snapped.

"Damn Rick, you are behaving like a child, why don't you just stop blackmailing me and tell me what the hell you were thinking about!"

There it was. She regretted it the instant she said it. She knew she hurt him, moreover on his own battle field. She never complained about teasing, what's more, she supported it and now she was snapping and cursing so loud half the restaurant turned their heads and looked at them. To be honest, she didn't give a damn bout the restaurant, but she was really sorry about Rick. He didn't deserve this, she ruined everything. She looked at him. His eyes were on his plate, he looked really like a little boy who was just put down by his own mother. She sighed.

"Honey? Rick please, look at me." He lifted his eyes.

"I am - so - so – so - sorry I snapped." she took his hand and held it tight.

"It's the stupid hormones. They play with me like I was a doll. The one moment I am happy the next I am depressed the next I am furious and irritated for no reason and I can't help it." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"See what I mean?" they started to fall down her face.

"My previous self would kick my own bottom, and what does my present self? Sits here and cries its eyes out. I am really really sorry. Can you forgive me?" he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled widely.

"Course I do angel."

"Apology accepted?"

"Indeed."

She dried her eyes with a handkerchief, then bent over the table and gave him such a kiss that would make even old soldiers blush. Hell, she already made one scandal today, why not make a second one? They wouldn't return in here for a long period of time, she was sure of it. By the way, when did she learn to curse like that, anyway? Rick was obviously having a very bad influence on her. Right now, she didn't care.

"By the way honey..."

"Alright, I'll tell you!"

"Would you be so kind, please? I am really really curious."

"I was thinking..." he made a dramatic pause "...that you weren't a total loss, indeed." He gave her his most charming smile.

"What! That's it? That's what you were grinning so madly about? That's what this all was about?" she asked astonished.

"Yep, that's it. Why, what did you think?" now he was the one who was curious.

"Can we skip this conversation? Today, I'm embarrassed enough for the rest of the month."

She sighed heavily and just now Rick noticed how tired she looked. He bent over the table and touched her cheek. The back of his hand moved up, caressed the side of her forehead, continuing with her cheek to her jaw line. She closed her eyes and gave in, then smiled gently, obviously enjoying his touch. Something caught Rick's eye and almost made him jump. The clock on the near wall showed almost midnight. He mentally kicked himself. It was time to go. An hour ago!

Evelyn was sleeping badly in the last weeks. Often, she woke up in the middle of the night and stayed up till dawn, reading a book or just looking out the window. She finally fell asleep just to wake in an hour to be one of the first in the museum. She didn't have to, but it was one of her habits. Rick didn't understand this. Why on earth would somebody get up early, when given the opportunity to sleep for some more time? Well, one of the few persons who did, was Evelyn. And he was smart enough not to argue with her. Ok, smart on the second shot, because after the first one, she made it perfectly clear that she would not change her habits just to stay with him in bed an hour longer for HIS amusement. He though this was a bit unfair, because it was not only HIS amusement they were talking about. But that was a whole other can of worms.

The next thing was the morning sickness. She wasn't sick every day, but every second or third. They though it was some kind of virus, along with the nausea, bad sleeping and headaches, it made an impression of a nice ugly stomach bug. This was also the reason why she went to see the doc.

So there was the bad sleeping, nausea, morning sickness, early get ups and headaches. And two other things that sucked.

First was the biiiig delivery from Egypt. Evie was talking about it for weeks. A big delivery of all kinds of stuff from a dig near Luxor. From pottery through artifacts to jewelry and some writings. And then, 12 days ago, it finally arrived. Everything was there really, no complain about that. But, and here comes the BUT, everything together in one big 3 cubic meters container! The folks who sent it really didn't care bout the packing. Some stuff was even broken. Evelyn was so furious, Rick have never seen her like that in his life. So she and another few colleagues of hers would be spending another few weeks studying that stuff. They already saved, what was left and sorted it.

And to all of this, and much to Ricks annoyance, she got a new boss, and from what he heard, he was a big asshole.

So Rick was now sitting there, in that restaurant, midnight nearing, and wondering how the hell his wife could still go along and find the nerves to sit there with him and not complain she was tired and exhausted. He observed her face. Now he could see it, damn, she was literally falling asleep, her head pressing heavily against his palm.

"Sweetheart?" No response.

"Honey, it's time to go home." The weight of her head against his hand was growing, was she really falling asleep on his hand in a restaurant?

"Evie. Evelyn! Wake up, dear!" Nothing. He didn't want to do it, but it looked he didn't have another choice.

"Evie, I am so sorry, but I am afraid I just broke one of your artifacts!" Her eyes snapped open.

"Which one?" She looked sleepily around, taking in her surrounding, slowly remembering, where she was.

"Don't worry, none, you just fell asleep and I had to somehow wake you up. And this always works." He chuckled.

"And there is no other way to do that than to tell me you broke something very valuable, thousands of years old and irreplaceable?" She gave him a glare.

"Hey, I tried the nice way. Twice. Or more." He tried to defend himself. Then, his voice softened.

"I am sorry. I'll pay and then we can go, ok?" He gave a signal to the waiter and paid their bill.

The night was cold so Evelyn was awake in a second. She shivered slightly and before she could make a comment about the cold weather, Rick's jacket was tangled around her.

"You will be cold." She protested. He really had to laugh at that one.

"Believe me angel, I lived far more colder nights. I am used to it."

"Well, not anymore, at least for the last year." She said with a wicked smile. Rick didn't know why, but it made him blush. She giggled shortly, then gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you anyway. Always being my hero."

"To your service, ma'am." He made a little salute.

The ride home was in comfortable silence. Evie fell asleep in five minutes so Rick had some time to think. His wife was stressed. No wonder why, but it was definitely not good for her. It was not good for her before, but now even more. He had to take care of that. Have an eye on her, so she ate properly , slept and took breaks. The hard part was, how to make it so she didn't notice? She didn't like him being too overprotective, she still was the stubborn girl who declared she was proud of who she was, a librarian. Maybe not a librarian or a girl anymore, but still proud of who she was.

Rick sighed, it would take some time to think out a plan.

After he parked the car, Rick somehow managed to get Evelyn out of the car, shut the car, carry her to the door, open the door, shut it behind him, carry her up the stairs and to their bedroom where he laid her on the bed and undressed her. Through all this, she didn't even stir. She must have been really exhausted. Rick wondered if he would be able to carry her like this in 5 months. Time would tell. But he was already so looking forward to it. He removed his own clothes and laid beside her. She instinctively snuggled into him. He smiled and whispered.

"Sweet dreams beautiful. I love you. Both." To his surprise, he got a sleepy answer.

"We love you too."

TBC

A/N: So what do you ppl think? Let me know, I love reviews, they let me know there are ppl out there whoa actually read this. I like conctructive criticism, feel free to sent me your opinions on my story, your ideas or suggestions. Makes me improve myself.

About the story, there is more coming. :) Hopefully see you soon, yours Liz.


	2. Having a bad day?

**Summary: **Set about a year after TM. The O'Connels are living in London and everything is perfect and peacefull. Evelyn just discovered she is pregnant and thats when things start to get complicated.

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Pitty, isn't it?

**Acknowledgements: **Again, all my thanx goes to PurplePebble22, the best betta on Earth.

**Danielle515 – **Thank you very much for your sweet review, I don't deserve it, but it made my day anyway. :)

**Eris **– Well, so here is chapter2, I hope you like it, let me know. You will get to see the „asshole boss" already in Chapter 2, though I am afraid you will have to wait for the confrontation a bit longer. But will be worth it, I promise. ;)

**Everything comes full circle**

Chapter 2 - Having a bad day?

By Liz Parker

The sun was already high above the horizon, when Rick woke up. He looked around sleepily and noticed that Evelyn's side of the bed was empty. No that he would expect otherwise, but what caught his eye was the mess in the bedroom. It was nothing like Evie, she used to tidy up everything before she went. Though she wasn't some sort of neat-loving freak, she liked things ordered and on their places so she would find them again when she needed them. So the mess was kind of strange. Rick spotted a small note on his bedside table.

_Honey, _

_I am sorry about the mess, I overslept and had no time to tidy up._

_Love you, E._

Kind of short, but Rick had to smile. She overslept. That meant she had a good long sleep. For once.

He crawled out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He still had some time before he was needed in the office.

After coming to London a year ago, Rick wondered what he would do here. He didn't know anybody, he had no education, at least not one that would be accepted here, hell, he never even had a proper job. It was not like he necessarily had to find one, but he wanted to. It was clear from the beginning that Evie would apply for a job in the museum. As a librarian, of course. Later, Rick persuaded her to at least try and fill in for the place as a Bembridge scholar on the field of Egyptology. She wasn't willing at first, she was afraid of rejection she so many times experienced before, but finally agreed to give a try and after presenting some of her remarkable views and discoveries, mainly considering the legendary Book of dead and Book of the living, the Bembridge Council was more than willing to take her as a scholar.

There was only one problem left. What about Rick? He didn't want to stay home and do nothing the whole day, waiting for his wife to come back from the work. It was not like he couldn't take the though of his wife, being the one working, but doing nothing felt strange and was also extremely boring. The opportunity came just few weeks after their arrival to London. They were on a party of some old friend of Evie and Jonathan. Though living in Cairo for the last few years, Jonathan and Evelyn were still in touch with some old friends from their childhood or school, which was at first odd to Rick, who never had long-distant friends. The few people he could call friends were somewhere in the world and he didn't think he would meet them too soon again. He moved on, moved to another country, so why try to keep in touch? But after meeting his wife's friends, he wasn't sure if he had any friends in his life at all.

These folks really liked Evie and Jon and were keen on meeting him, somebody they had never met before and who was a stranger to them. They talked with him openly, like they had no secrets before each other. Rick though at first that these people just played being nice. Why would anybody be so kind without wanting something in return? It took some time for him to realize, that they recognized him as a friend, because he was somebody who mattered to Evie.

To Evelyn's relief, her British friends accepted her American husband pretty quick and from what she could tell, her closest friends even liked him very much. And vice versa.

So one day, on a small party for Evelyn's friend, Rick was asked by the birthday girl's husband Daniel Potter, if he was interested in a job Daniel would like to offer him. He had a smaller company who traded with Egypt and Arabian world, usually stuff like pottery, furniture or clothing materials, which was very popular by young rich Londoners, and he needed somebody who knew the language, the people and predominantly how to trade without being tricked. Rick was perfect for that. He took the job. Not only to have one, but also because he liked the idea to be in touch with Egypt, which, though he wouldn't confess it, was in a way his home, the place he grew up.

His work consisted mainly of calling the company's Arabic suppliers and delivers, make orders, shout and curse at somebody in Arabic here and there and make perfectly clear that the Potter company was not a bunch of Britons who could be tricked easily.

Rick considered this job as quite easy and didn't understand why he got paid so much money for telephoning, shouting, cursing and lot of paperwork. He didn't even have to be in the office the whole day and could take free almost anytime he wanted. What he did not know was that the Potter company was making the biggest profit in history and that Daniel was never more relaxed than now, because all ordered deliveries came on time, completely unharmed.

Rick finished brushing his teeth and went back to the bedroom to dress. He put on a white shirt, a pair of sandy trousers, suitable jacket and a dark brown tie. God, he hated suits. They were so uncomfortable! But the suit was nothing compared to the tie. He felt like being strangled, something he wished never to experience again. Unfortunately, the suit and the tie belonged to the company's dress codex, so he had no choice. One thing he disliked about Britain was the formal dressing. To work, to restaurant, to party, to friends... at least they had a few of them who weren't so strict.

Rick looked around the bedroom. He knew the first thing Evie would do when she came home and found the mess would tidy it up. Better do it now and win some time later. It took him no more than 10 minutes. Man, he was getting better and better. He smiled and made his way to the door grabbing his car keys in that process. He didn't felt like eating breakfast, he would grab something on his way or ask his secretary Grace to bring him something later. He wanted to take Evie to lunch and it was already late morning anyway.

On the other side of London, Evelyn was taking a break from flying from one side of the museum to the other, replacing all kinds of artifacts in their right places, just because some kids mixed them up for fun. The pause was already necessary, she couldn't feel her feet anymore and she needed to eat something. Since she had overslept and had no time for that since. Currently, she was chomping on an apple and trying to use every single free minute to work on the new task she had got just that morning. Some scholars including herself were each given a not-so-well-known member of some Egyptian dynasty, related to a specific pharaoh. The scholar was supposed to find everything possible about the person and his or hers relationship to the pharaoh and then write a 50 site peace of work about it. Unfortunate as she was, she got from her new boss mr. Carrey just the couple she really didn't want. Heaven, there were thousands of possibilities and she had to got this one...pharaoh Seti and his daughter Nefertiti.

She knew exactly why she didn't want Seti and Nefertiti. Even without the personal matter, there were other problems. Although Nefertiti seemed to be well known, there was very little of her mentioned in ancient writings, mostly legends or descriptions of her beauty, but true facts about her, her life or her relationship to her father were rare, almost like deliberately hidden.

Another problem was, she had another thing going on right now. She worked on the bloody delivery that came just a few weeks ago. No other scholar working on this delivery had to do this research. Only her. She was afraid she wasn't going to make it. The delivery, the research and the pregnancy. And she couldn't give up on anything.

If that wasn't enough something else was bothering her as well. She knew Rick wouldn't like the topic of her research. But it was not like she would pick Nefertiti deliberately! She didn't like the idea herself. The issue of Nefertiti was too close to Seti and sooner or later she would come across Imhotep. He was his high priest after all. And the memories weren't the most nice ones. She stopped eating, suddenly feeling sick.

But it was her job, what was she supposed to do? Go to her new obviously very unsympathetic boss and tell him she couldn't make it, because she once woke up a 3000 years old mummy of Seti's high priest who then wanted to use her body to bring to life his old girlfriend? Or should she tell him she couldn't because she was pregnant? What looked more like a lame excuse? No, giving up was not an option. She would somehow manage. She was the only female scholar and she was for sure not going to waste the chance of her life.

She took one of 17 books that now laid on her table, all mentioning Seti in some way, and was about to open it, but she found she couldn't.

"C'mon girl, it's just history! A book full of history, exactly the way you like it." Evelyn couldn't help it, her worst memories started to float her mind and she felt an irresistible urge to throw the book away, to get rid of the reminder. Before she could think otherwise the book flied through the room and landed with a loud bang on the wall opposite her.

"MISS O'CONNEL! What on earth do you think you are doing?" Came an angry shouting voice from behind.

Evelyn still with her back to her new boss closed her eyes. How was it he was never there when she worked hard, but every time she did something he may not like he was there, behind her back like an old lady who had nothing else to do but to spy on her neighbours? Since this morning, she had successfully been avoiding mr. Carrey. Partly because she was still angry with him for giving her the task that others working on the delivery didn't get, partly because she knew he despised smart working woman and partly just because she hated the man so much, not only for his manners and attitude but also because he kept her calling miss.

She faced the man and replied in a bit angrier voice she intended to.

"Mr. Carrey, would you PLEASE be so kind to call me mrs? It's mrs O'Connel, not ms O'Connel!"

Her mind panicked. Was she really being rude to her boss? "_Damn hormones! Damn cursing. Damn, I did it again. Stop saying 'damn' all the time, Evelyn!"_

Mr. Carrey stood there, looking like she was crazy so she quickly continued.

"About the book..." she tried to come up with some proper excuse "...there was this...this...BIG BIG, really very big fat spider on it...and I am so afraid of spiders...some can be even poisonous...I didn't want to take the risk, so I threw the book away..." She got up and went to the place where the book smashed the wall and fell to ground. Pretending to be very careful, she slowly picked it up and looking underneath, almost as if expecting a whole army of spiders to jump on her and bite her to death.

"Aw, thank goodness, it's gone." Evelyn said and gave him a small reassuring smile. He didn't return it and replied in a deadly voice.

"That book is the property of United Kingdom and just the fact that you have the right to read it does not mean you can do with it whatever you want." his voice started to rise."Who do you think you are? If there was a spider on a 3000 year old book, or a bug, or a fly or whatever kind of insect stupid women like you fear, would you throw it across the room again?" he was practically yelling now. But at least he bough the story with the spider."Even if there was a whole nest of spiders, or scarabs for all I care, in that or any another book in this museum, you will hold it with respect, do you understand me mrs O'Connel?"

Evelyn didn't know what to do, laugh or cry. but right now, she could do neither, so she just stood there, looking to the ground and nodding. He gave her an unconvinced look, turned on his heels and walked furiously away.

Evelyn sighed and landed heavily on her chair. Well, that went well. If she hadn't got fired by the end of the day, she would be very lucky. Suddenly, she felt so tired. She rested her head against the palm of her hand and sat still for a few moments. 10 minutes ago, she was afraid how she would make the next few months. Right now, she was afraid she wouldn't manage to finish the day.

Maybe she really should go to see the curator. He was a nice man, he would understand for sure. Give her a break, more free time to prepare herself for the baby, but still be able to work and fulfil her duties towards the museum and Bembridge Council.

The problem was she didn't want that. It would mean she truly couldn't make it, be equal with the guys. But was she really equal? Why was she so bloody stubborn? What did the other scholars knew about pregnancy anyway? They should know that being pregnant was another fulltime job! This was so unfair. It was all his fault! If mr. Carrey didn't give her the extra task, she would be perfectly fine! Wouldn't she?

She sighed some more. She was about to cry. What shall she do? Go to the curator and confess she was not so tough like the guys, or not go and wait till the stress overwhelmed her?

How long she sat there, she didn't know. In the museum the air was nice and cool, the window was open and she could hear some happy children chatter. She smiled. Soon, she would hopefully hear that chatter in her own house. That reminded her she had to call Jon to dinner, she and Rick agreed yesterday they would tell him this evening. Only Jon. Their friends would be told a while later. Right now, they wanted to keep the news just for themselves.

She would give him a call. But not right now. In a few minutes, maybe. She was taking this moment for herself. She heard footsteps. Ok, so not so completely for herself. She groaned. Whoever it was, she was going to kick him out immediately.

The footsteps stopped behind her. Without even rising her head, Evelyn spoke before the person behind her opened his mouth.

"I don't care whoever you are, I have still about half an hour of my lunch time left and in that time, I can do whatever I want, even not be here. So please, consider me as not being here and come back in 30 minutes. I will then answer all your questions or do whatever you request."

"Hmm... A very tempting offer I must say." Came a deep amused voice from behind her. Her eyes shot open and she quickly turned around. There he was, her husband, standing there and smiling at her.

"What...what are you doing here?"

"Well, I though I might surprise you and take you to lunch." His voice started to sound a bit uncertain. "Was it a bad idea?" it was then she noticed she hadn't move yet, so she quickly got up and gave her husband a tight hug, whispering to his ear.

"No way! It's a brilliant idea. Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you." She looked in his eyes and he gave her a breathtaking kiss.

"I missed you, angel." He murmured as they broke apart to catch their breath.

"I can tell." Her belly rumbled.

"I see there is somebody very hungry here." She gave him a guilty look and a shy smile. He kissed the tip of her nose and hugged her some more. He felt like she needed it.

"Having a bad day?" he asked and kissed the top of her head.

"You have no idea." She sunk some deeper into his chest, relaxing for the first time of the day.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, but later, perhaps."

"Later during the lunch, or later in the evening?"

"Definitely not during the lunch and maybe not even in the evening." Before he could complain, she switched the topics. "By the way, I have to call Jonathan to come to dinner tonight. God, I haven't though about the meal yet, what am I going to cook and...?" She made a move as to leave for the phone but he stopped her and pulled her closer.

"Relax princess. I already called Jonathan from the office and he promised to come and I asked Grace to find some recipe for us, plus do the needed shopping. I will pick up the recipe and groceries on my way home." She gave him a shocked look.

"You let your secretary buy food and find recipes for us?" she asked barely finding words.

"What's wrong about that?" he asked as if missing something.

"What will she think of me? She knows you are married and now she will think that your own wife can't get her bottom to the shop and make dinner by herself!" she was really freaking out now.

"God Evie, relax! Don't worry about that. Grace knows exactly what's going on. Look, she is a working wife as well. When I asked her this morning, she gave me a knowing look and said she would be very happy to help. I told her it had been a bit too much stress for you lately." His last were barely over the whisper and his gaze dropped to the ground.

"I am sorry Evie, I didn't mean to upset you. I only wanted you to relax a bit and worry about one thing less." There was an uncomfortable silence. The only thing Evelyn could think of how to reward her husband for this thoughtful and touching gesture was to kiss him her most sweet, loving kisses. It was slow, long, and it was so full of emotion that the words that followed were useless because the have been already expressed by the kiss.

"You did not upset me in any way, dear. It's a wonderful idea, thank you." She sighed. "I love you so much Rick! I am so happy to have you in my life, you can't imagine how much." They were looking into each other's eyes for a moment.

"I love you too." He whispered so only she could hear, though there was no one else in the room.

"I must thank Jonathan once more for stealing from you." She gave him a sexy look and a mischievous grin. He returned the big grin and played along.

"Yeah, just don't let me strangle for too long again. Buy me right away." She noticed his lessened tie. She knew how he felt about them.

"Hey!" she protested. "Do you know what he wanted for saving your life?"

"Well, I don't know exactly, but I remember a whole prison laughing." Her smile grew.

"Yeah." She imitated his American accent and he chuckled. "He got what he deserved. He was suggesting dirty things, something about being very lonely, touching my knee..."Ricks eyes widened, he didn't knew that son of a pig was suggesting such things to Evie. If he did, he wouldn't let him near her for a second.

Evelyn saw the look in his eyes and quickly continued. "So I took my handbag and smacked him through his filthy fat fingers in front of the whole prison." He saw a bemused twinkle in her eye. He couldn't help but laugh himself. Darn, he would give anything to see that. Hell, If he just hadn't been strangling... She moved forth and whispered in his ear.

"You are the only one I allow to do 'dirty' things to me." She then kissed his ear lightly and though she did not see his face, she knew he was blushing. Her smile grew even more.

Rick was speechless for a moment. She was definitely surprising him more and more each day.

"Well," he tried to find his balance again. "what about the lunch?" she looked the clock on the wall and sighed.

"Only 10 minutes left. I am afraid we have no time to go anywhere. You will have to go alone."

"Can't you take some more time, then?"

"I am afraid not. At least not today."

"But you need to eat. And why not today?"

"Because my boss is very angry with me." She said annoyed.

"Something serious?" asked Rick worried.

"Well, ..." now that Rick was there, the whole book and spider story looked to Evelyn rather ridiculous and funny. "It is a long story, I will tell you home. You will have a lot of fun, I promise." She gave him a quick kiss. He really made her day. Even the worry they would fire her from earlier didn't seem real, anymore. It was just a book for heavens sake. She smiled to herself and Rick gave her a suspicious look.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said innocently. "Only thinking about you. And that you make me the luckiest woman in the world."

"I bet you weren't thinking that."

"Want a proof?" before he could reply she gave him a head spinning kiss.

"Ok, maybe you WERE thinking about me. How else would I deserve this?" he gave her a charming, almost big-headed smile.

It was wonderful how he could make her day and improve her mood and cheer her up, when she most needed it. Just 30 minutes ago she though her life was going to fall apart. How could she forget about Rick? The person who would always make her laugh, make her happy. God she loved this man. The pause was nearing it's end. Evelyn gave Rick one last long kiss, memorising every moment of it for the worse parts of the day that would follow.

"Rick, honey, though I don't like to say that, time for you to go."

"And what about your lunch?' he protested.

"I took something from home. Don't worry." He didn't look convinced but he let it be and started to leave.

"So I see you home, ok?" he gave her a smile but didn't reply and left.

She looked around herself and though for a second, what to do next. The research, or the delivery? Delivery, it would be. She gathered some books she needed and continued on her way, when she remembered she really needed to do something first. She left the books on her table and headed to the toilets. 5 minutes later she was back and went to take her things, when she spotted something big on her table, wrapped in white paper. There was also a small note to it.

_Sweetheart,_

_I know that you don't need anything, but I though our little one could use it._

_Your loving husband._

She impatiently opened the package to find 2 big croisants, some cheese, ham, a peace of chocolate cake, an apple and a bottle of milk, inside. She was speechless. God, she loved this man. And apparently he loved her as well. She looked at the note again. _"our little one" _she touched her belly. Aw, she couldn't wait. She put the note carefully into her pocket, took the books in one hand, the package under her another arm and walked with a big grin on her face to the other side of the museum. The guys there would surely let her have her lunch, they were friends after all. That was also a reason, why she liked working with them so much. She could hear her stomach rumble.

Aw, she definitely had to thank Rick for this one later that evening.

TBC

End of chapter 2.

A/N: So? Did you folks like it? There is more coming. And pls, when having some time left, click the little button on your left and let me know what you think. Opinions and suggestion, also constructive criticism welcome. See ya next time, Liz.


	3. Why are you reading this book?

**Summary: **Set about a year after TM. The O'Connels are living in London and everything is perfect and peacefull. Evelyn just discovered she is pregnant and thats when things start to get complicated.

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Pitty, isn't it?

**Acknowledgements: **Again, all my thanx goes to PurplePebble22, who though being sick did all the beta. XXX to you hon, hope you are well again!

**lilylynn, MEL, williz – **Well, here is my next update, hope you will like it. :)

**danielle515**** – **I like adding quotes from the original movies into my story, makes me smile, cos everything comes full circle and so do also the quotes. ;)

**mummy lover**** – **It was very sweet of ya telling me I wouldn't get any constructive criticism from ya, though I am afraid I have to disagree, there are loads of things I am not happy with considering my writing, and chapter3 is the evidence, I am very unsure bout the ending, so let me know and criticize me, if there is smt you disagree on. A writer can only improve, when the reader tells him where his weak parts are, and they always are (maybe except mrs. J.K.Rowling, she is a goddess of all writers and all readers. :D). But thank you very much, your comment flattered me SO much:)

**Everything comes full circle**

Chapter 3 - Why are you reading this book?

By Liz Parker

"Honey, I am home!" She laid the keys and her heavy bag on a table near the front door. She got no answer, but some muffled, strange noises could be heard from the back of the house. Without undressing her jacket, Evelyn went straight to the kitchen and after entering she saw something that made her laugh so hard she had to lay against the doorframe to hold her up. Rick was standing in the middle of the kitchen, all covered in flour and looking hopeless, lost and a bit ashamed. The whole kitchen looked like there had been a snow storm, and there was an odd smell all over the place.

"What on earth are you doing?" She couldn't stop laughing.

"Grace gave me the recipe and I read it and it didn't look so difficult, so I thought I may try to cook the dinner myself, but as you can see it didn't go so well..." While explaining, his arms were flying through air like mad. Now, they just fell limb to his sides.

"Another surprise of today, darling?" He nodded and gave her an apologetic look.

"Well... I must say you were successful." She tried to stop her giggles. Rick didn't say anything, he looked everywhere else but at Evie.

"Aw, c'mon dear, it's not that bad!" They both looked around the kitchen.

"Ok, so it is bad, but nothing that can't be cleaned in 20, ...no 40...ok an hour, maybe." He sunk on the kitchen chair. Evelyn walked over and still standing embraced his sitting form. His arms went around her waist and he rested his head on her belly. She kissed the top of his head.

"Why are you doing this Rick? I mean, it's really sweet, but why? You never tried to cook before. So why now?" He muffled something, but she couldn't understand.

"I am sorry, I didn't hear you." He raised his head and looked directly into her eyes.

"You have to take care of yourself now. I want to help you. I wanted to let you know that you won't go through all this alone."

"Honey, you are helping. Just in another way. It helps so much having a loving husband who makes you happy and takes care of you. Believe me, there are not many women out there who can say that. You don't have to prove yourself to me Rick." She looked around the kitchen.

"Although, this is definitely proof of something."

"And of what exactly?"

"You can't cook at all." She said with a smile and gave him a kiss. Then went to the fridge and opened it.

"I guess you used most of the shopping you brought on this little...ehm...experiment of yours, didn't you?"

"I am afraid so."

"Then we will have to improvise. Jonathan will be fine. He isn't that fussy. He eats everything. An ability gained thanks to all his experience of being drunk." She took out some eggs. "Hmm... scrabbled eggs aren't a typical British supper, but hey, we aren't completely British, are we?" She laid the eggs on the counter and started to clean the mess, all the while Rick sat on the chair. She turned to look at him.

"You alright?"

"Sure. Why don't you go upstairs and have a shower? I will clean up, open the window to get some fresh air in and when you come back, you can show me how to cook scrambled eggs. Jonathan won't be here for at least an hour." She stopped cleaning up and yawned, stretching like a cat.

"Sound's great. Thank you."

"Hey, it's me who made the mess." She started to leave but stopped and turned in the doorway.

"By the way Rick, what is that odd smell coming from?" He gave her a sheepish smile.

" I tried to light the stove and burned the dishcloth in that process." She giggled.

"Ok, see you soon." Rick blew her a kiss.

"I won't be long."

30 minutes later Evelyn had run down the stairs to find the kitchen perfectly clean and neat. Rick was just closing the French door that led to their back yard. She shivered slightly and pulled her sweater tighter around her shoulders.

"Want some juice?" Asked Rick while pouring a glass full for himself.

"Yes please." He took his glass and put it in front of her. She shot him a questioning look.

"What about you?"

"I am not thirsty."

"Why did you pour the juice then?"

"I though you may be."

How was it this man was always a step ahead of her? She didn't even opened her mouth to speak and he already knew what she wanted. Scary, but somehow sweet.

"By the way, thank you for the lunch today. We both liked it very much." He smiled a self-satisfied smile.

"You are welcome."

"Where did you get it so fast?"

"Well, I have my sources." He said is a deep suductive voice.

"Aw really?"

"Mmhmm."

They both grinned, their eyes locked. They both knew what would most probably follow. How was it that always they were alone together they couldn't take their hands of each other? Even after a year, they still behaved like newlyweds on their honeymoon.

Evelyn fought against the urge to kiss him, touch him, but couldn't resist. Rick didn't even try. They jumped to each other in a second. Just when their kiss started to deepen...

"Aw please! For Christ's sake, can't you stop for just a second?" They both jumped turning their heads towards the voice but didn't part.

"Nice to see you too Jonathan." Said Rick coldly, annoyance in his voice.

"You two really behave like rabbits sometimes..."

"Hey! Stop offending the lady!"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Evie is just my sister. And to be honest, only moments ago, she wasn't behaving very ladylike."

"Well there are these things called 'the door' and 'the bell' Jonathan."

Evelyn wanted to stop this conversation before it would lead somewhere none of them wished. She interrupted both men by shutting the kitchen door loudly.

"You are..." she looked at her watch "...just on time." Then raised her eyebrows and gave Jonathan a questioning look.

"Hey hey! I know it's not a habit of mine, but I though I would come on time for a change. I won't make such a mistake again, don't worry." He said dryly.

"Aw Jon, I didn't mean it like that. But you have to admit, you are always late." He though for a minute before answering.

"Ok, point taken. So, what are we going to have for dinner? I hope it's something fancy because I am starving!"

An hour later, they were comfortably sitting in their living room, Evelyn lying on her back covered with a thin blanket, head on Rick's lap. Jonathan sat opposite them in an armchair.

"I must say Evie, that were the best scrambled eggs I ever ate."

"I am happy to hear that Jon, you know you are always welcome." They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So what is this surprise you two want to tell me?"

Evelyn shot a glare towards Rick.

"Hey! I didn't tell him anything, I swear!"

"Oh, there is no need to tell me anything, the whole I-insist-on-you-coming-tonight invitation thing..."

Evelyn interrupted him. "Can't a sister call her brother to dinner?"

"...then the funny exchange of looks between you two lovebirds...I am not that stupid you know." They had to admit, he had a point.

"Ok Jon, you are right. There is something we two would like to tell you."

"Let me guess... What could you folks get yourself into again?" Jonathan pulled a thoughtful face.

"You are going on a new dig..." They shook their heads in denial.

"Ok, so one of you got promoted." Wrong again.

"Well, there are only few possibilities left. You have been sick for the last weeks Evie, so either your are deadly ill or I am going to be an uncle." He gave a self-satisfied grin. Their eyes widened and Jonathan had to laugh at that.

"You...you know?"

"My dear baby sister, I wasn't sure but I had a suspicion, I dare to say, much more earlier than even your husband did. What other non-pregnant woman in the world feels dizzy, sleeps bad, is moody like hell and eats such food combinations that make even myself sick? Of course I knew, or at least presumed. And now, let me congratulate you two, it was about time. I am very happy for you!" He got up from the armchair and hugged Evelyn tight, whispering something Rick couldn't hear, into her ear. He then shook hands with his brother-in-law, smiling madly in that process. "Well, this news deserves a drink!" he went to the small alcohol cabinet, opened it and took out a bottle of whiskey.

"You really use every occasion to drink, don't you?"

"Dear brother-in-law. Don't you think that the birth of your child is indeed an occasion to have a drink? What kind of father will you be, if you can't even celebrate something like that?"

"A very good one." Interrupted Evelyn and took the bottle out of Jonathan hands. "And besides, correct me if I am wrong, but I can't see a child anywhere around. Apparently, the birth didn't take place yet, so there is nothing to drink to. Besides, you came here by car, so no alcohol for you."

"Wow, you are already behaving like a mum, old mum." Jon looked at his watch.

"Ok, I see it's time to go. I will leave you alone now and retreat. Promise you will behave properly?"

They didn't respond.

"I take that as a yes." He went over to Evelyn and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you Evie, congratulations once more." He turned to Rick.

"About you O'Connel, take good care of her. I hear one single complaint and you are going to answer to me... or to the big buddies I will hire. " The couple went to the front door with Jonathan to say their goodbyes.

"See you soon Jon, take care." Waved Evie watching as Jonathan walked to his car.

"Yeah, and don't drink too much!" shouted Rick.

"Rick!" she punched him in the arm.

"Hey! Stop punching me! You getting to beat me too much lately."

"You deserve it."

Jonathan's car was vanishing in the curve.

"And you didn't seem to complain few days ago." She said in a teasing seductive voice. His face went red. Hell, when did she get used to these double-meanings? The night air was cool, and she shivered a bit.

"Let's get inside before you catch cold, shall we?" She took his offered hand and they went inside.

Rick just came out of the bathroom only to find Evelyn lying on their bed, reading a book. He pulled the sheets away and laid himself beside her.

"Darling, watcha doing?" he asked a bit foolishly.

"Reading." She replied without even looking at him.

"I can see that, but don't you think you should do this some other time? It's pretty late and we are getting up very early." He got her attention by taking the book out of her hands.

"Hey!" Evelyn groaned, finally looking at him. She saw his look and sighed. She didn't want to give up but she was also not up to a fight, so she chose another tactic. "Is the light disturbing you? I can shut it down and go to some other place, if you want."

"No no no. I didn't mean it that way! But I think we should both go sleep now, it's very late."

"Ok, just gimme a minute to finish this chapter, will you?"

He looked at her book for the first time. "What are you reading anyway?" The cover read -'Egypt - The 19. Dynasty family tree'. Rick though for a second. The 19. Dynasty... what was so special about the 19. Dynasty? Then it hit him. Seti was the second pharaoh of the 19. Dynasty.

"Why are you reading this book?" he asked harshly.

"What?"

He could tell she was a bit taken aback. He asked again. "Why are you reading a book about the 19. Dynasty?"

"There are about thirty dynasties, which one would you prefer me to read about?" She asked calmly. He groaned in annoyance, removing the bed sheets and getting up.

"Stop that Evie, I am not in the mood for games. Maybe I don't know the whole history of Egypt, but I know as much as that Imhotep was the high priest of Seti, who was the second pharaoh of the 19. Dynasty. When there were about thirty dynasties, why are you reading a book about this particular one?"

"True, but you forget that a dynasty does not consist of just two or three pharaohs, but the rule lasts for decades, maybe even hundreds of years through which many generations of pharaohs change. What makes you think I am reading about Seti?"

"I'm not worried about you reading about Seti..." He murmured.

"Aw for Christ's sake, Rick!" she growled in agony and sunk deeper into the pillows.

"It's just a book! It's my job reading books and learning new stuff from them. And yes, of course that sooner or later, I would come across this dynasty, maybe even it's second ruler or his high priest, so what?" She noticed her rising voice so she lowered it quick. "Nothing can happen, I am only reading historical stuff. It's only a book, Rick." She said in a calming voice. His gaze was still on their carpet.

"That's what you said the last time."

Now that hurt. She turned her head away from him, not believing he really said that. Never before had he blamed her openly for what happened, although she did felt responsible. It was easier to chase away the biting painful memories that came back to her sometimes, when Rick was there for her. But now that he said it openly… Evelyn got up, her back to Rick, grabbing her pillow, slowly making her way to the door. The book was still laying on the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a choked voice.

"Downstairs. I am really tired and am not in the mood to go into a fight any further. We may discuss this in the morning." She said in a shaky voice, not looking at him. Then walked away, letting him stupidly stand there.

"I am so sorry Evie." He whispered to the empty room.

God what had he done? What got into him? Where did his anger and those damned words come from? He always considered everything that happened in Hamunaptra as an accident. Something no one could know would happen, but that all of them could have prevented. He could have stopped her by returning that bloody book to its 'owner', that American could have stopped her by guarding the book some what better, Jon could prevent all this by not steeling that damned box from him... But then they would have never met and he would never get the chance to know her...

His features softened. He would not be here, he would not have a great life with a gorgeous wife, awaiting his child, truly friends, a proper job and a rather annoying brother-in-law. That whole darn incident was definitely NOT Evie's fault, she was only the messenger. Someone would, for sure, sooner or later read it and it was unlucky her. They never spoke about it, about whose fault it was, because it was of no ones, And he had though she knew she was not to blame. Hell, he though she'd already forgotten about it. As he had . But had he really? Could a person forget something like that? To be honest, he was trying. There were many things in his past he would rather forget. Some of them he could, some not. For the past year, he was able to forget more easily. Especially being around a special person. Sometimes, Evelyn could make him forget about everything, the past, the future, feeling just the present, living for the moment. No stupid memories bothering him.

Imhotep was history, at least for Rick. He did not want to remember him or anything about that bloody place called Hamunaptra and what happened there. It would always remind him how close he came to losing her. That was probably the reason why he reacted to reading her a book about Seti so harsh. she told him she was not reading about Seti, so what made him so sure she was lying?

It was just… he did not want her to remember any of it.

He remembered the shaky tone of her voice, he didn't get the chance to hear it too often but he knew what it meant. Right now, it meant she was downhearted and blaming herself for what happened.

"_You stupid IDIOT!" _Rick mentally cursed himself. He had to do make things right again, though he did not know how, yet. He looked at their bed. The book still laid there. Now he could not understand his outburst. It really was only a book. A bunch of paper and ink. Evie's job, Evie's passion.

Rick sighed. He was really behaving strange the past few days. He though about what to do next. Go to bed and let her sleep or go to her straight away and have a long talk and probably a sleepless night? Well, he did not know about her, but he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight anyway. He would miss somebody on the other site of the bed. And he though so would Evie.

He got up and went for the door. He would find her and tell her right now how stupid he had been and how sorry he was, and that she could kick him anyplace she wanted, he would surely deserve it.

He opened the door and went to search for his wife.

TBC

A/N: Hey ppl? So whatcha think? Was it worth the wait? Well, things are slowly starting to get a bit complicated, but I won't tell ya anything else, you will have to wait. evil Would be great if you found some time to click the little button on your left and let me know whatcha think, again, constructive criticism is welcome.

I am afraid chapter 4 won't be updated in a week, most likely not even in two, there are too many thing going on in my life in the moment, though I am sure you don't want to hear bout them. But don't worry, am really working on the story every free minute and hey, maybe I will surprise even myself and continue the story in much shorter time than I intent to. It's my baby after all. :)))

Ok, see you soon, love you all,

XXX yours Liz.


	4. Want to know a secret?

**Summary: **Set about a year after TM. The O'Connels are living in London and everything is perfect and peacefull. Evelyn just discovered she is pregnant and thats when things start to get complicated.

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Pitty, isn't it?

**Acknowledgements: **Thanx Nicky! I can't express in words how much I am proud and happy that it's you who is my betta. I am sure every writer would turn green with envy when knowing how great you are! The sweetest kiss for you honey! XXX

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**williz – **You are so flattering me every time! THANK you so much. But be carefull, or I get too smug:)

**danielle515** - Aw, poor sweetness that you are willing to chceck for and update every day. Well, extra for you hon, an early update. :)

**mummy lover**** – **Glad you liked the last chapter, curious what you will think of the next. Well, the Jonathan question. From what I understood, in TMR, Jon is talking (ok, so he is showing off :) to the blonde, when the bad guys approach and he says: „Sorry, we must be in the wrong house." Then the blonde says:"I though you said this was your house" and then Jon replies:"No, I didn't". Then there was the curator, thinking Jon was Rick, I gues if he knew there was somebody else living in the house, he wouldn't be so sure bout Jon being Rick.

The O'Connels were also.. you could say, pretty pissed when finding out Jon was there, or at least that a lady left some girly stuff hanging on the cupboard, which I guess they wouldnt, when Jon lived with them – thoy would expect smt like that. And I guess they would also search the house for him the first thing they got home, but they obviously didnt.

I don't know, it's not directly mentioned in the movie, but understood it that way that Jon lived somewhere else, but because he knew the O'Connels were away, he wanted to show off with he house and the nice stories of him killing Imhotep and being rich. But thanks for the question.

Thanx for the TMR rerun reminder, was very pleased, but there is one slight problem, I dont have that channel, I am not American. :) But I indeed have both dvds, so I can watch them anytime I wish. I got your point though, I too never skip a rerun of my favourite movies on TV. :)

And to your last question, no I havent seen Constantine yet, but I am very looking forward to. I love Rachel Weisz and Keanu Reeves so I hope to find some to to go to see it. I believe its not in the cinemas yet. Our distributors are a bit slow with some movies. :)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** Heyya all. I hope you all had a very happy and peacefull Easter!

And the next chappie is here:) hope you enjoy it, this one is a bit longer, but really just a slightly bit. Take it as a reward for all you sweethearts who I can call my readers. :)

Well, i have to warn you, this one is so sappy and cloying, that I cant actualy believe I was me who wrote it:) But hey, I can nothing for it, Its my muse, she can be sooo pathetic at times! I am always telling her: "Look girl, we should move on with the story, what do ya think?" And she replies:"Of course hon, lets do it!" She is such a tricky liar sometimes...And I am that silly to always fall for the same trick. So ppl, I am in your hands, have mercy. :)

One more message for my sweet sister Theli – Hon, I warned you, you still have the chance to turn back and run:D

OK, but enough of me, lets get on with the story, shall we?

**Everything comes full circle**

Chapter 4 - Want to know a secret?

By Liz Parker

Rick has already been in most of the rooms in their house but he still couldn't see any sign of Evelyn. It was moments like this that he hated the house being so big.

He went to check the guest room first, half expecting, half hoping to find Evelyn there, stubbornly laying on the bed with her back turned to him. But the room was empty. So he checked other rooms as well – the sitting room, the study, the small library, kitchen, dining room, but his wife was nowhere to be found. The more worried he got the more he checked places with less and less probability to find her in. This places included two spare rooms fully crammed with their stuff brought back from Egypt after moving to London, all three bathrooms, the utility room, basement… and hell, he even checked the cellar.

He was really worried now. He knew how obstinate Evie could be sometimes and he desperately hoped she wouldn't do anything foolish like going for a long night walk. She was only in her thin nightgown and it was not more than a few degrees above zero outside, but he still could imagine her creeping through the night just in her slippers and nightgown to the nearby forest to think and clear her head. She used to do that a lot lately, liked the silence and felt safe there, much to Ricks dislike, who was from nature suspicious. The though of his wife waltzing alone through the forest, at ANY hour of the day, lost to the world in her own thoughts, just freaked him out. She often laughed at his concerns ("_God Rick! Why would ANYBODY go to a forest just to wait for somebody to go around and harm him?"_), being so naive sometimes. It was times like this he regretted them not having a dog. Ok, so yes he may be a bit mistrustful towards people, but hey, he had some convincing experiences that proved his view.

He looked around the big sitting room again, searching for signs, any signs of Evelyn. His eyes rested on the sofa, noticing something was missing. It was Evies pullover, the one she was wearing that very evening, when laying on his lap. He remembered her taking it off and leaving it on the sofa when going upstairs.

"_SHIT!"_

He grabbed his coat from the peg in the hall, slipped into his boots and made his way straight to the kitchen and through the French door leading to the veranda, which was facing the now dark forest. He did not even bother to lock the door as he headed straight to the forest, already obsessed with the though of Evie being there.

"You know I hate it when you walk in your shoes through the house." came a soft but clear voice from behind. He stopped in his tracks and turned abruptly.

"And I also prefer our doors being locked when going out." She was sitting on the swing in the corner of the veranda with her pullover on, her legs pulled to her chest, covered with a thick blanket.

Ok, so he panicked. How else on Earth could he forget to check the veranda first? He was standing there, dumbfounded and speechless. But a heavy weight has been lifted from his chest.

"Have you so little trust in me or were just so foolish that you seriously though I would rush out of our house just in my nightgown and slippers and head straight to the forest at this time of night?" her voice was calm but cool.

Rick indeed did think that and now felt ashamed. He struggled for words.

"Well I …ok, I panicked. I couldn't find you in the house and so I …" he trailed off.

"So you immediately jumped to the conclusion I went away." Her gaze made his own drop to the ground. Well, it was not like she didn't tell him she was tired and wanted to get some sleep! And this was definitely not a place where to find a sleep-eager person.

"You told me you were not up to a fight and wanted to get some sleep. So I expected you to be someplace able to do that." _"Careful, careful boy, you are walking on thin ice." _This was definitely NOT a way to start making up.

"I guess that after what was said, falling asleep won't be that easy." She replied and focused her gaze on the trees behing him.

"You do know that I did not mean what I said, don't you?" Asked Rick with a chocked voice.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think."

"That your husband is a rude snappish scoundrel who you don't like a bit right now?" It worked, she gave him a small shy smile. "When did Jonathan tell you that?"

"After our first big argument." She raised her eyebrows.

"A big argument with Jonathan? When did that happen?"

"Man, NO!" He couldn't help but chuckle. "After OUR first big argument, hon!" She furrowed her brow, searching for the memory he meant. He helped her out.

"When you refused to leave the fort with us and the Americans. I asked Jon if you were always like that and he told me that I could be lucky enough you spoke to me at all, after 'what I did' in the prison. Said you didn't like it a bit and called me a filthy rude scoundrel." He gave her an amused look.

She went red. "That little squealer!"

"But of course that little peace of information couldn't hold me back." Rick smiled smugly.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you can't deny that what I said then was true."

"No, I guess I can't."

They remained in silence for a few moments. The Rick continued: "I am glad you decided to give me a second chance. Could you possibly do that again?" He stared at her instensly.

"What are you talking about?" She knew perfectly what he was talking about.

"I am talking about what I said to you today. And that I did not mean a single word. I was angry and upset and I really don't know what got into me at that moment, but believe me, if I could, I would take everything back!"

"Why? You just said what you thought. It's not like I didn't know it before." At this he stepped closer to her, sitting down on the swing next to her. Then forced her with the palm of his right hand to look at him.

"And that's where you are wrong. Evie, you can't blame yourself for what happened at Hamunaptra. It was NOT your fault! Nobody's at all's actualy. There is no way you are going to take the blame." Her eyes were bright and full of unspoken guilt.

When she replied, her words were barely over a whisper: "You said it yourself. _I_ said it was just a book. And it was _me_ who stole it, who had been so bloody curious, who read those words and brought him back to life. _Me, me, ME. _All those death people, the image of mr Burns... Sometimes, I just can't shake the memories off, they haunt me. Still, most of the time you make me so happy I almost forget. But today, you said it aloud and I..."

She lowered her head, silent tears rolling down her cheeks and seaking her pullover. He did not know what to say, what to do to make her feel better... so he hugged her. He hugged her with all his strenght and love, with all the passion and concern, kissing the top of her head and hoping she could feel it. Rick could almost see the guilt washing over her, her body trembling and shaking with sobbs. He never knew she had it in her and was shocked she could hide something like that from him for so long. Severel minutes passed.

Then, her sobbs quiet down a bit, at least the violent ones. He was holding her tighter, whispering reassuring loving words into her ear, pleading her to stop torturing herself like that. It was surely not good for her and definitely not for their child. With both arms around her back, he moved his right one to grasp her hand. It was so little, he noticed. She was so little. He realised he often used to forget that. It was due to her quick temperament, determinedness and life optimism. But right now, she was so fragile and little, nothing like the woman he knew most of the time. He also knew she wouldn't confess weakness and show her vulnerability to anybody, that's why she had the reputation of a strong independent tough person who could keep up even with the guys, among the people they knew. Even Rick didn't get the chance to see her like this very often, to be honest, he never really saw her as much uspet as today, ever, and it was breaking his heart.

Rick knew that some of her misogynic colleagues would give anything to see her like this and he gritted his teeth.

He heard one final sob and a big sigh. She shifted her head in a position that her ear now rested on his chest. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she looked much calmer now.

"Better?" Asked Rick. She nodded, her hair tickling the curve of his neck. "Please, don't do this to yourself again, hon. To both...in fact, to all three of us." Continued Rick in a quiet voice. She gave a slight nod. They sat there in silence, Rick giving her the space to find her balance again. He now understood and had to admit to himself, though unwillingly, that this was something he couldn't help her with. She would blame herself, for the rest of her life. He knew that feeling. And he also knew that whatever he said or did it wouldn't erase the memories and the feeling of guilt. But he knew the worst was over now and God knew he would do everything to help her chase away all the biting memories, which would hopefully slowly fade away.

After a few moments he noticed she was perfectly still, her eyes closed.

"Evie? Are you asleep?"

He expected her to be and was suprised when he got a completely conscious answer: "No, I am not."

"What are you doing then?"

"Listening."

"To what?"

"Your heart. It beats in such a steady rhytm it calms me down. It's very agreeable." She smiled, never opening her eyes.

"You are welcome. Anytime." The smile grew.

"I believe we should get inside, it's pretty chilly out here."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Don't worry, I am not cold."

"Well, am afraid I am." She looked so sheepish it made him laugh.

"Don't worry, I am a tough guy, I will live through it. C'mon, let's get inside." He got up, took her hands and pulled her up. The cover fell to the ground. To picked it and wrapped in around Evelyn's shoulders.

"Feel like having a cup of hot chocolate?"

She grinned. "You know I could have hot chocolate anytime."

He grinned back and opened the French door, leading to their kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evelyn has been working the whole morning trying to work out the secret of an wooden object that came along in the delivery a few weeks ago. It resembled a board game of some kind, but she had never seen any thing like it before and couldn't figure out how it worked.

The object looked like a colourfully painted wooden desk with some funny yellow and green strings attached to the sides, on each end binded a different kind of wooden animal.

She was very tired due to lack of sleep caused by the night talk. And her morning sickness has turned out to be a morning-to-noon sickness. She was very hungry but did not dare to eat anything.

And she was also angry. In fact so much, that she almost broke the wooden desk when remembering what Tom, a work collegue and friend, told her an hour ago. (_"Better not go to your office today, Evie, Carrey is furious. He is shouting at everybody. I heard him yelling at Johnson just because he was 'breething too loudly'! I doubt he will appear here, but considering how much he dislikes you, staying in your office would be sheer suicide."_) Mr. Carrey was really getting on her nerves. She never ever had problems with her bosses, well not counting the curator of the Museum of Cairo and the little mess she once caused in the library...may he rest in peace.

There were some loud noises coming from outside the chamber and Evelyn lifted her head to see what was causing them. For a short crazy moment she horrified it was mr. Carrey, who finally found out where she was and was now coming to give her a roasting for whatever reason. This man was really giving her some gastric neurosis.

The noises were nearing but they now sounded differently, they were cheerful and Evelyn could hear laughter. Then a silver curly head peered round the corner and she recognized Bob, the museum guide. He looked around and tried to overshout the din.

"Hello Evelyn! I have a class of schoolchildren here and I would like to ask you if it was possible to show them this place as well, though it's not a part of the expedition. They are very curious children..." He said tiredly laying against the doorframe. He then took out his handkerchief and wiped off the sweat that formed on his face.

"Would there be a problem? I promise I will take care so they don't break or take anything."

Evie smiled. "No no, of course not. Would be a pleasure!" She loved it when young people, especially children, showed interest in egyptology.

Bob made an inviting gesture and a group of approximately fifteen children and an older woman, probably the teacher, ran in. They all could be the age of seven or eight, Evelyn tought, though her knowledge in this kind of area was questioning. They all looked amazed by the various artifacts and objects lying all around the place. She noticed they were very careful not to touch or break anything. Evelyn found this very amusing, because most of the children visiting the museum were the precise opposite. They touched everything or took them in there hands, on rare occasions, even making the object break. Of course that no object was easy to get to, but children always found a way. Despite that, Evelyn loved the visits of children the most. The were always so curious and asked good and straight questions.

"I told them the curse of Horus scepter would fall upon them when making any harm to any object in this museum." Came Bob's quiet voice from her left. She turned her head, her eyes wide. "You told them WHAT?"

Bob grinned at her expression. "Hey! It works! I am seriosly considering telling this to every school visit that comes here." Then turned to the room and continued in a more serious and loud voice. "When you are finished with the observation, we may move to the next chamber, the chamber of Anubis."

The room quickly empted and Evelyn was again left alone to her thoughts. She looked at the object of her previous interest, when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. There was a small boy with sandy hair standing in the doorway, watching her intensely. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Clearly encouraged by her gesture, the boy stepped closer and spoke in a shy voice.

"Hello." He said looking directly at her, still smiling. She noticed he had piercing blue eyes.

"Hello." Replied Evelyn, not knowing what else to say. "Can I somehow help you?"

"No. I mean yes, I mean...I saw you when mr. Bob (_Mr. Bob, HA! Evelyn had to smile at that._) let us in and he was talking to ya and asking for your permission to enter and that means that you are working here and I...I...always though that only man worked as egyptologists, I mean I don't know if you are an egyptologist or not, but you are in this room with all these objects and are looking at one..I mean studying one and I though that I may ask if you actually were an egyptologist. Because I never met one and I would like to ask him, I mean her, I mean you, if you actually are an egyptologist and were in Egypt." The boy caught his breath and before the amazed Evelyn could recover, the boy continued without waiting for her answer.

"Because one day, I want to be an egyptologist too, though my mama and papa don't want me to. They say it is too dangerous and that I will change my mind later, but I know I won't and I need to know a few things, for example :Is it difficult to be an egyptologist? And are you one? And have you been to Egypt?" The boy fell silent and he obviously waited for her to say something.

"Well, I..I really am a Bembridge scholar on the field of Egyptology and I also have been to Egypt." The boy's face lit up.

"WOOOW! You really were there? How is it?"

"Hmm...hot and sandy and dry and wonderful." She said with a big smile.

"I always wanted to meet someone from Egypt, but I never met one." Said the boy sadly.

"Want to know a secret?" asked Evelyn in a lowered voice and a conspiratorial smile. The boy's eyes went wide. "Of course!"

"My mother was an egyptian.." she took out her small pendant and opened it "...see? That's her." The boy couldn't breathe with excitement. She could actualy see the little wheels working in his head.

"But that means, that you are Egyptian too!"

"Yes, half-egyptian." Smiled Evelyn broadly. The boy held out his hand and she took it. "I am very pleased to meet you miss...miss..." The boy looked at her sheepishly. "I am sorry, I don't know your name."

"My name is Evelyn, Evelyn O'Connel."

The boy looked at her suspiciously, his eyes narrowed. "That doesn't sound very Egyptian, but British. Or rather American..."

This boy was really smart. "That's because my father was British and my husband is American." She gave him a big smile. "You are very smart for your age. How old are you?"

"I just turned seven!" said the boy proudly. "Isn't your husband angry you are working here?"

"Why would he be?" Asked Evie dumbfounded.

"My dad always says woman shouldn't work but stay home with their children. That the man should work and earn money." Evie frowned. The boy smiled and said: "But you know what? I think my dad is not right. And I will tell him I met you and that you are an egyptologist and were in Egypt and that your husband does not mind you are working." Evie rewarded him with her most sweet smiles she usualy saved for Rick.

Then asked. "Shouldn't you be with your class? Your teacher must be already really worried."

"Aw, don't worry. Mrs. Frienkle knows me. She says I am a menace. So do my parents. They say there is no child in the world who is more naughty than me."

"Really?" asked Evelyn, amused by the boy's sense of sincerity.

"Uhm!" the boy noded will all seriousness.

"Do you have children mrs. O'Connel?"

"Well, I hope I soon will." She replied, a warm feeling spreading through her chest.

"My parents say nobody would like to have a child like me." Said the boy with sadness. "They say I attract too much problems." The boy hung his head and looked to the ground.

Evelyn was furious. What kind of parent would say something like that to his own child?

"You know what?" She lifted the boy's head with her index finger and looked directly in his eyes.

"Someday, I would LOVE to have a boy like you!" She said with all seriosness. The boy beamed.

"By the way, you didn't tell me your name yet, young man."

"Aw, I am so sorry, I did not introduce myself. How rude of me!" (Evie smiled inwardly at the polite phrases coming from this little boy)

"My name is Alex."

"Alex, what a beautiful name!" Cheered Evie. The boy's smile grew even wider, if possible, and his cheeks got a red shade.

"Do you know the famous Alexander the great, Alex?" The boy noded his head.

"Sure! I hope to be one day as famous as him! My granpa says my name was the best and that one day, it would bring me luck. He says the name is very important and that it determines the whole life. I am happy my name is Alex. I think it would be terrible if my name was..."

But what name Alex though would be terrible Evelyn never found out because his sentence was interrupted by a high-pitched voice coming from the corridor.

"Alexander Peter Parker! Where on earth are you hiding out this time!"

A furious Mrs. Frienkle stormed into the room making both, Evie and Alex, jump.

"You most probably think it is funny to hide from your teacher, but I tell you something, it is indeed not! The whole class is waiting at you outside! Don't worry, I will make sure you get punished when we return to school." She grabbed his hand and was dragging him out of the room before Evelyn got any chance to react.

"Goodbye mrs. O'Connel, it was very nice to meet you!" Shouted the little boy cheerefully, ignoring the teachers loud scolding. "I hope we will meet someday once again!" And he was gone.

She sat there, still a bit astounded. This little boy she just met steamrolled her. Her brow furrowed, she just got an idea. Her gace lit up.

"Alex." It was perfect.

TBC

End of chapter 4

A/N: So ppl, what do you think? Did you like it? I hope so. The idea about Evie actualy meeting a boy called Alex who kind of resembles her future son popped into my head today evening (but since I posted this on another day, I should better write: the evening I wrote this chapter :) Ok, so I know I am repeating myself, but constructive criticism eagerly accepted:) Look, I even enriched the typical – constructive criticism accepted - with a new word – eagerly. Have to confess I stole from somewhere, if not there would still be only the - constructive criticism accepted. On times like these, you could call me an english vocabulary hoover. :)

Anyway, click the little button on your left, I love reviews so much, that I am by now addictive. :( So pls, dont let me, the poor junkie, wait and suffer under withdrawal, I need my dose of feedback. :)

Love you all ppl, see you hopefully really soon, yours liz.

PS – am sending a kiss to every reader, may it cheer up your day:x

11


End file.
